Caller-ID is a telephone service that provides, for subscribers of the service, identification information about a telephone caller. This information typically appears on a display of a telephone or on a separate small display device of the subscriber, as the call is being received. In signal system 7 (SS7) systems, caller-ID information is transmitted on the subscriber loop using frequency shift keyed (FSK) modem tones. The FSK modem tones are used to transmit the display message in American Standard Code for Information Interchange (ASCII) character code form, where the transmission on the display message takes place between the first and second ring. Standard caller-ID information includes the date, time, and calling number, and sometimes, the name associated with the calling number. However, today's caller-ID devices are limited by the amount of information about the calling party that can be transmitted and displayed to the called party over conventional telephone systems.
Although telephones have traditionally been “always on,” meaning that they are generally continuously able to receive a call over the telephone network, data communications involving the Internet often were not. Customarily, a person connected to the Internet once used a dial-up service and a computer linked to a phone line via a modem. In establishing dial-up service, the user made a call to an Internet service provider (ISP), where the eventual Internet connection was only active during the duration of a telephone call. However, recent technologies, such as digital subscriber line (DSL) communication, cable modem communication, and satellite communication enable computers and other Internet devices to be “always-on” for data communications at the same time that telephones are “always-on” for voice communications. Standard DSL service works by connecting a DSL modem on each end of a twisted pair telephone line. The DSL modems create separate voice and data channels, by sending data communications over a different part of the frequency spectrum than analog voice signals. Thus, DSL allows for voice and data communications to occur simultaneously over the same phone line. Consequently, a user may converse over a telephone to his friend, while the user is also emailing a message over the Internet to a family member.
The counterpart to DSL is cable modem technology and Internet satellite communications. Both cable modems and satellites are further ways to engender simultaneous data and voice communications over separate communication mediums. In cable modem technology, data communications are sent over a local cable TV line at the same time that a telephone can send voice communications over a phone line. Correspondingly, for Internet satellite communications, data signals are transmitted to and from the Internet using satellites, leaving phone lines free for voice communications.
With the influx of “always-on” technology, especially with data communication concerns, technologies have been developed that seek out users. Unlike standard email and web applications, which pull information from the Internet that is requested by a user, recent applications push information to a user. “Pushing” describes a technologies send recipients specific material. Additionally, instant messaging is another technology, where information is sent to a user without necessarily being stored on a server, in some implementations. In instant messaging, the messages created by a sender are delivered to a recipient in almost “instant” time. Even during peak Internet usage periods, the delay is rarely more than a second or two.
At the time of the present application, “always-on” usage accounts for over fifty percent of the total online Internet population. Therefore, it is becoming commonplace to be connected to the Internet at the same time that a telephone is also connected to a telephone network. Unfortunately, the conventional caller-ID service has not expanded in functionality as Internet connection times have increased. Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods that address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.